


Setting Down Home Together

by caz251



Series: TARDIS!Ianto [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Jack are finally moving in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting Down Home Together

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Ianto stared around his flat, the flat now devoid of any personal touches. He knew that moving in with Jack would mean moving out of the flat, but seeing the flat without his DVD’s and books stored meticulously around the place was odd. They had decided that they would live together before the incident with the 456, but Ianto’s near death had made them act on their decision. Before the incident they had been looking for somewhere, but trying to find somewhere big enough and close to the Hub had been problematic. Now though that was not a problem, they had plenty of space. Ianto shot a quick look at the door on the wall, it led to his and Jack’s new home.

At first it had taken Ianto a while to come to terms with who and what he now was, but despite that he understood almost straight away. It didn’t take him long to work out how to use the perception filter to make the TARDIS blend in with its surroundings. When he had first merged with the TARDIS coral it had used his personality and perceptions to create the exterior shell. The only TARDIS he had been aware of previously was the Doctor’s police box and his own love of coffee had shaped the exterior into a coffee box. Now though Ianto had complete control and had modelled the TARDIS after a door in his flat while he packed the last of his belongings.

Their new flat was small, it only had two bedrooms, but they had decided that they really didn't need a big flat, especially now that they had the TARDIS. It was still a bit strange to try and separate Ianto himself and the TARDIS, at least in his mind anyway; he was the heart of the TARDIS, but he could be independant of the shell, a bit like the time vortex from the Doctors TARDIS, or some of it existed independently of the TARDIS in Jack. Ianto existed in the same form he always had, but now he had the option of becoming a form of pure time energy if he wished, and he had only done it once so that he knew how to do so if it was ever necessary.

Before they had wanted a flat big enough so that they could have a guestroom as well as a large office for them to share so that they could at least work on some paperwork from home, meaning that they wouldn’t have to spend as much time in the hub. That wasn't necessary now though, as they could set up a large office for them in the TARDIS instead. They had decided that they would keep the flat completely Torchwood free, it would be a space were nothing about aliens existed, their own private escape. Ianto had no wish for his sister to ever be exposed to his life, let alone her children, and keeping the flat separate from work seemed like a good way to go about that.

Ianto finished packing the rest of his belongings and taking them through the doorway into the TARDIS, leaving them in the hallway that was just through the door. He walked back into his flat once more, checking the door to make sure that it was locked and that no-one would be able to walk in and see a door disappear, that would look odd if they were able to see through the perception filter. He took one last look at the place he had spent the last few years of his life, different memories of him and Jack playing out in his head as he looked around the flat devoid of his personal touches. It wasn't the last time he would see the flat, he hadn't sold it as such, or rather he had, but he'd sold it to Torchwood. His flat that he had taken such care of would become staff housing for a Torchwood operative while they settled into the city and found their own place. It was currently slated to be handed over to Lois Habbiba when she arrived later that week.

Ianto then walked straight through the door into the hallway of the TARDIS, shutting the door behind him and making his way towards the console room, although he didn't need to be there to pilot he found a sense of calm being there, as close as he could to the console and the thrumming energy that passed between him and the TARDIS shell. Arriving in the new flat took less time than it had taken him to walk to the console room, but that didn't matter to him, even though he now had to walk back. It was more time that he was able to spend within the TARDIS and learn, learn about them both; the heart and the shell, as a whole.

Ianto left the TARDIS, the door opening now into his and Jack's bedroom. They had decided that it was better to keep the TARDIS there, even if not everyone could see through perception filters it was a lot less hassle to leave the TARDIS and enter an empty room rather than walking into the lounge to be surrounded by Rhiannon and her family wanting to know how they had walked through a wall and what they had been doing. Ianto was mildly disappointed to find that Jack wasn't waiting for him on the bed, but pleasantly surprised to find that the bed had been made up. It was one thing that always irked him, you spent all day unpacking, only to have to then make up your bed before you could sleep. He hoped by the fact that it was already done that Jack had finished unpacking everything else and they could have a leisurely evening. The things he had brought with him could easily be unpacked the next day. 

Unfortunately he wasn't so lucky, he entered the lounge only to find it full of people. Gwen and Rhys were there, and so was Mickey and Martha, Ianto was just glad that his sister hadn't turned up to give him a hand, that would have been all he needed. The group it appeared had decided that they should have help unpacking, and had invited themselves over, and Jack hadn't been able to say no. There went his plans of an early night, he knew that now they were there that Gwen would not be swayed and would not leave unless they were completely unpacked or they had to get back to the hub for some reason. The woman was absolutely bored out of her mind now that the rebuilding of the hub was finished and all that she was allowed to do was co-ordinate from there or work on files and research. He knew that the woman was going insane as a result of his and Jack's coddling, but neither of them were willing to allow her to place either herself or her child in danger. Hopefully she would calm down a bit when Lois arrived and she began to train her, it would give her someone else to talk to and something else to do.

Ianto directed Martha, Mickey and Rhys through the bedroom to the TARDIS and they soon returned with boxes, while Jack kept Gwen entertained. Before long they had unpacked and organised his large book collection, and all his CD's and DVD's were in place. Ianto really couldn't say that he was unhappy about the way the evening had gone. Their friends, had certainly saved them some time unpacking, and they had all enjoyed themselves. As he lay that evening in bed with Jack after everyone had gone he couldn't believe how happy and relaxed he felt now that the move was done. He and Jack were finally officially moved in together, even though Jack had been living with him, this flat was theirs, not his, but it belonged to them both.


End file.
